Charlie Barkin
Charlie Barkin is a character and the main protagonist of the All Dogs Go to Heaven franchise. He is the mate of Sasha le Fleur, the former business partner of Carface and the best friend of Itchy Itchford. Appearence He is an anthropomorphic German Shepherd mixed breed and in his first appearance he appears older, lankier, and slightly shaggier. his fur is light brown while his underbelly is a light tan. His torso is quite muscular, although his waist is qutie narrow. He has dark brown ears, his right ear has 2 holes in the lope, while his left ear always leans down. he has ruffled hair on his head, and has a long, dark brown stripe that starts from his head, reaching almost down to his bottom. His tail is long & shaggy, he has a mole on each side of his face, his snout, and eye shade are a dark brown, his nose is a spicy brown, & he appears to have 2 small whiskers sticking out near the right side of his nose. In the Anthro Saga as well as The Wolf and the Hound he appears younger, his fur is lighter as well as the stripe on his back, his snout and eye shade (but no less darker than his fur) he is also a lot more healthier. In his first appearance he goes bare but in his return in the Anthro Saga he wears a dark green T-Shirt, green and brown striped trousers in his soldier days but in his time in the government he wears brown trousers, a brown jacket, a white shirt and a black tie. Literature The Wolf and the Hound: In his first appearence in The Wolf and the Hound he is hired by Balto to protect Aleu from harm. Charlie dedicates himself to the take and says he will die for Aleu's safety. He first encounters Aleu after he saves her from Amos Slade and later takes her back to the wolf pack. In this story, he is one of three characters and the only hero, to be a lot more magical alongside Shere Khan in The Lioness and the Tiger and his enemy Red (though he is magical in his original appearances, he loses his powers in the Anthro Saga) being able to fight off an angered Niju by vanishing and re-appearing. After Niju goes after Aleu Charlie does to and in doing so gets to know Copper and gets to like him eventually becoming his protector as well as Aleu's and after Aleu is captured Copper and Charlie go after Niju and though Copper fights Niju Charlie seeing Niju out of action he sacrifices himself but his guardian ship proves to be his downfall and Niju eventually kills him. After Niju's death Charlie's body is pushed into the river and it floats away. The Anthro Saga: In the Anthro Saga Charlie's personality has changed dramatically, he keeps his old personality but his negative traits are not as prominent as they once were and though there is a serious streak in his personality there is also some fun loving streaks in it as well. In this version Charlie is the leader of the Animalian Patriotic Front which starts off as a guerrilla army which starts off at war with the Animalian National Socialist Union with his rival Oswald, as a result of these riots Charlie starts off as a bit of a tearaway and has a very small circle of followers. But he also spends a long, long time in and out of prison and by the time he finally gets out of prison for good he becomes even more frustrated with the world until Ramiz persuades him to start all over again to which Charlie takes into consideration and forms the second and current Animalian Patriotic Front and becomes it's leader and more charismatic than he once was. The organization then also turns from a band of hooligans attacking the Animalian National Socialist Union to one of the most efficient guerrilla groups in Animalia and in the times that would approach. Under his leadership the A.P.F with the backing of the Animalian military students supports the Fox Junta in the first Animalian coup whilst the Animalian National Socialist Union backs the Animalian Junta and it's collaborators. But in the end Charlie and Roberto are forced to retreat with Roberto and the Fox Junta fleeing to Argentina and the A.P.F fleeing to first Kigali then London before finally arrive in Argentina, After a highly organized operation Charlie, Roberto and Jorge send troops into Animalia to bring back Cristina who is captured by the Junta, the operation succeeds with Olivia, Rachel and Siad being captured as Prisoners of War, after some torture and interrogation Siad is tried in a highly fraudulent trial and executed by a firing squad, the trial and execution is broadcast around Animalia with the Animalian military students claiming it as a victory and the Junta also showing praise at Siad's execution except one who is later purged and executed by the Junta. Under the direction of Charlie the Animalian Patriotic Front invades Animalia and with the full backing of the National Protection Process and the Fox Junta launch a coup against the Junta leading to it's overthrow and arrest of it's members and allies, following Animalia's first Presidential election in a long time Hunter becomes President whilst in the general elections Charlie leads his party to victory and becomes Animalia's first democratically elected Prime Minister. Appearances * The Wolf and the Hound Category:CharactersCategory:DogsCategory:MalesCategory:Canon Category:Heroes